Scars
by Written-Not Heard
Summary: starfire and robin are left to themselves to protect the city while the other titans are away on vacation. at a battle things go terribly wrong and starfire and robin may never be the same. slight OOC major STARXROB slight RAVXBB
1. comatose

"Robin!," screamed Starfire as he was hit in the back by Gizmo.. He fell to the ground, not breathing. Starfire, enraged threw starbolts with deadly accuracy till Gizmo & his armor were in shreds. Breathing heavily Starfire turned to see Robin on the ground but breathing; she rushed to him & flew him to titans tower. After laying him on a bed in the medical bay she had hooked him up to an oxygen tube & i.v. (all titans are required to learn some medical procedure). Making sure Robin was hooked up properly; she decided to take a closer look at where he had been hit. The wound was on his back at the base of his neck a burn mark was visible. Star took Rrobin's shirt off to look closer & bandage it up, but was met with something so horrible she almost passed out. There where scars that crisscrossed all up & down robin's back they looked as if he had been flogged mercilessly. The scars were mostly healed but some had ripped open & were oozing. The burn mark didn't seem nearly as bad as the scars so star bandaged his whole back so the bleeding would stop. _What happened_ was all Starfire could think, and then she remembered she hadn't run a test to see if Robin was ok internally, he was scanned in one of Cyborg's inventions that checks for all kinds of things; from a cold to broken bones to aneurisms.

Star released a sigh of relief when she got the results he was fine, _but then why isn't he waking up_ she thought. Frustrated that since the machine was telling her robin was fine why wouldn't he wake up, deciding to take measures into her own hands she remembered Cyborg had told them if they ever needed any medical help they had a friend at Living Hope Hospital, Dr. Reed.  
The teen titans had saved him from being forced to perform a dangerous medical procedure that could allow someone to control another's thoughts, actions & emotion. After that Reed told them if they ever needed anything to call him up.


	2. marin

Starfire woke up; her dreams had been confusing because her brain was stuck on the Village. That's when it hit her! She would take Robin there so it would be easier to let out all the suppressed & unwanted memories (when he woke up of course). With her mind still on the plans for her & Robin; she checked on him, took a shower, & not wanting to leave him she borrowed a t-shirt & boxers. With nothing left to do she decided to watch the sunrise, witch was another of her favorite things to do with Robin, & that's when it happened: the rustling of the sheets & her name being called.  
"Star," he rasped. Slowly she turned around & that was when she saw those beautiful eyes she had fallen in love with.  
"Robin," she whispered in disbelief, while taking a step towards the bed.  
"Yeah Star," Robin asked sleepily.  
Rushing toward the bed she shouted his name, "Robin! You're awake; I thought you would never wake up. I was scared you'd leave me alone forever." Sobbing she sat on the bed.  
"Star," robin said comfortingly, "I'm not going anywhere. ok? I'll always be here when you need me."  
"Promise?"  
"Of course. Hey um do you think we could get somethin' to eat I'm starvin', by the way how long was I out for?  
"You were out for two & a half-days."  
"Hmm, that's awhile."  
"Now you stay right there & REST. Oh I almost forgot we're leaving after breakfast," then Star was gone not hearing Robin mutter under his breath.

"So, is it good," Star asked unsure of her first try at cooking human food; eggs & toast.  
Thoughtfully Robin chewed, "Hmmm. Yeah Star, its perfect." She beamed at the praise.  
"So Star where are we headed?"  
"Can't tell it's a surprise, uh Robin where is your suitcase?"  
"It's in the closet, why?"  
Star disappeared in the closet for a moment & when she spoke her voice was muffled, "the trip is an overnight thing. Hey where do you keep your casual clothes?"  
"In the...wait what about my..." Robin began but was cut off by Star.  
"NO mask, this is a casual clothes trip so no buts about it! Now will you please tell me where you keep casual clothes," Star said firmly.  
"In the dresser," he grumbled & cautiously rose from the bed, "I'm gonna take a shower."  
"I'll be done packing in a minute." Robin slowly walked to the bathroom & closed the door. He took off his pants & shirt, carelessly tossing them in the corner, in his boxers he caught his reflection in the mirror. Someone had wrapped bandages around his hated scars, then he realized that someone was probably Starfire, he cursed quietly. No one was supposed to know about them, especially not her. Well to late now, & he needed her help to take off the bandages.  
"Star," Robin called, "uh could you help me real quick?"  
"Yeah I'm comin'," she called back. She opened the door & was slightly shocked; there he was in nothing but his boxers with slightly annoyed look on his face.  
Oblivious of the effect his body had on her, "Star could you take off the bandages off my sca... back?  
"Of course," she replied focusing on his words. Silently she removed the bandages, wondering what could make someone give Robin that kind of scarring.  
"All done," she said softly, "when you're done come to the mad bay & I'll re-wrap you." Silent she left; all the while he wondered what she thought of his horrible disfiguration. She's probably disgusted he pushed that thought away she isn't petty & superficial like that. She's more likely mad that I didn't tell her.

--  
"There you are, sit here so I can wrap you up," Star said in a very nurse like manor, "this might sting a bit, but I don't want you to get an infection." Robin wondered why she didn't ask him how he got those scars but was relieved at the same time.  
"Robin, I need to change these every night, because some of the ... scars have ripped a bit."  
"Alright, so are we leaving soon?"  
"Yep, we're taking the T-car."  
"But that's Cyborg's & I'm pretty sure need... wait can you even drive?"  
"No, but Cyborg installed a driver system all I have to go is tell it where I want to go, confirm it on the map & it will drive for me."  
"So… you must really want to go on this trip."  
"Yes.

"We are almost at our destination," Starfire informed Robin, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Why does it feel as if I know where we're going, he questioned himself. Frustrated he looked out the car window & saw they were on the coast. Looking out he saw a small village on the top of a cliff, then he realized it was where he had grown up before till he was six, Marin.  
"Star," Robin exclaimed, "what … why are you taking, I mean why are we going to Marin?"  
"Because," Star said mysteriously.  
"Because why… I mean I thought… anywhere but here."  
"Robin, why not here?"  
"Because this place it…"  
"Robin it is ok, we are here because there is something I want to tell you & after that if you want to go somewhere else we can ok?"  
"Fine. Where are we staying? Please say NOT with Charlie's family. I like them & all but they're extremely annoying."  
"Don't worry about it Robin. I took care of it now please be patient we are almost there."


	3. sweet dreams

"So what do you think," Star asked fidgeting with her hair.

"Um… its," Robin tried to speak, but was at a loss for words, "Yeah I like it." It was a 2 story loft cottage. The downstairs was one big room with a small kitchen, small round table & pantry. Across from the kitchen was a couch facing a giant window overlooking the ocean. Next to the couch were 2 end tables, next to the window a bookcase & closet. Near the pantry a staircase that led to the upstairs. Upstairs was a big one bedroom with a bathroom. Near the giant bed was yet another bookshelf & small easy chair, opposite a big closet.

"Good cause I like it too." Star said, "Sorry about the one bed. You can have it I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I'll take the couch."

"No, you will take the bed because you were just in a coma & though you hate the thought, you are still just a teensy bit not right with the rain."

"Star you mean right as rain & just 'cause I was in a coma awhile doesn't mean I won't be ok."

"Robin, the real reason is I do not want to lose you like that ever again & if there is a way to prevent that then I will use it."

"Star I won't…"

"Please Robin just for tonight? Please?"

"Alright."

"Thank you, I'll bring the luggage up," Star said gratefully. Robin sighed & sat down, truthfully he was a bit glad he had the bed he was still a bit weary & dizzy. But also felt guilty Star deserved the bed she had already done so much for him.

"Robin," star asked worried, "you are ok?"

"Yeah, "Robin said, "was just thinkin'."

"Well I was thinking maybe you might want to see Lady Elise, she invited us for dinner or we can go tomorrow."

"I think tomorrow would be better, I can make us something to eat."

"No thank you on the food, but your right tomorrow is better," star said walking down the stairs. "I will sleep now goodnight."

"'Night Star," Robin said heading toward the closet to change. Once in sleeping shorts & a t-shirt, he slipped under the covers closed his eyes & faced a dreamless sleep.

--

Grrrr, sitting up Robin wondered what that noise was. Grrrrrowl. Hahahaha, he thought, it's my stomach must be hungry. Slowly Robin got up, tiptoed down the stairs &over to the pantry, remembering Star had said the kitchen was fully stocked. Grabbing some graham crackers & a glass of milk, Robin sat down. Finishing he put the glass in the sink & began to tiptoe back upstairs not wanting to wake Star. Then she moaned thinking she was in trouble he ran to her side but realized she was still asleep. Sighing he turned towards the stairs, but she said his name.

"Robin," she whispered.

Turning he saw she was still asleep thinking he finally got it, sleep talking.

"No! no please," she pleaded, "please don't leave. Please!" Gently, Robin shook Star awake.

"Star," Robin said.

Opening her eyes she whispered. "Robin?"

"Star I'm right here you were having a nightmare," he whispered softly.

"Robin, don't leave please," she said burying her head into his t-shirt, sobbing.

"Star I'm gonna take you upstairs ok?"

"ok." Silently Robin carried Star up the stairs bridal style & laid her on the bed.

"Star I'm gonna go," he began.

"No." star said panicking, "Please don't go please I don't want to have that nightmare again. I'm so scared."

"Ok, ok I'll stay right here." Immediately she relaxed, breathing steadily & in minutes was asleep. Robin watched as Star's face was completely peaceful it made him sleepy, about to go he thought, just a few more minutes. Leaning against the headboard he watched her until, he to was asleep. There the two heroes lay at peace; Starfire & Robin holding hands.


	4. awkward mornings

Robin stirred about to get up when he remembered he was on vacation. He tried to turn over but something was on his chest, opening his eyes, to figure out what it was, he saw Starfire's head! Star's head was on his chest, her arms around his waist & his around hers. Robin froze, and then he remembered what had gone on during the late hours of the night. A small sigh brought Robin from his thoughts, looking down he saw Sat snuggling closer. Robin gave up trying to find a solution to his problem & instead realized he liked having Starfire there with him. But I don't want anything to be awkward he thought protesting his desire. Carefully he un-wrapped Star's arms from his waist, then gently transferred her head from his chest to a pillow. Silently he made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of faded jeans & boxers from the closet. Robin hoped that the running shower water wouldn't wake Star.

--

Star woke to the sound of a running shower. Sleepily she opened her eyes, expecting to be on the couch, she was alarmed when she found herself upstairs in a bed; Robin's bed! Sitting up in the bed, she remembered what had transpired on in the night, horrified she couldn't believe she had asked him to stay with her during the night. Then she heard Robin call her name, ever so slowly she turned & when she finally let her eyes rest on him she almost fell out of the bed. There Robin stood, casually leaning against the doorframe, topless, & still wet; water dripped from his hair into his eyes. Shifting her eyes downward, she saw water also dripped from his clearly defined abs.

"Star you're awake. How did you sleep," he asked concerned.

"Uh okay," she replied her mind intoxicated at the sight of him.

"I'm going downstairs to make breakfast, so feel free to change or whatever you need to do," he said heading downstairs & out of sight. Once he was gone, Star dropped to the bed groaning how am I going to explain last night's action to him, maybe I should just tell him why I wanted to come here in the first place. Groaning once more she trudged off toward the bathroom.

--

"Mmm," Star said as she breathed in the smell of waffles. She floated toward the table & sat down. On the table were eggs, sausage, waffles, milk, & syrup, it was quite obvious the Boy Winder could cook.

Robin grinned, "Bon appetite." Shyly Star mimicked robin as he cut his waffles & drizzled them in syrup.

After finally taking a bite, Star thought it was almost as good as mustard, "Mmm so good."

"Oh thanks," he said puzzled, "haven't you ever had waffles before?" She shook her head in response.

"Um, Robin about last night I I… didn't," Star tried to stutter out.

"Star its okay. I don't want any awkwardness between us, I mean you're me gir…I mean my best friend," he chocked out.

"Uh just best friends," she questioned.

"Yeah," Robin said lying through his teeth, "did you think otherwise?"

"Yes & I believe you think so to or you would not be lying to me right now."  
"I…but…how," flustered Robin.

"Well I am your best friend, I should know when you're lying, especially to me," Starfire got up & floated toward the door, "you should know it hurts when you do that, lie to me. By the way I'll be at the beach if you need me," then she left.


	5. kiss and make up

Taken aback by her proclamation, Robin sat at the breakfast table staring at the spot where she had just been.

Feeling guilty, cleared the table & then headed toward the beach. Walking on the path he thought of everything Star had said during breakfast: "Yes & I believe you think so to or you would not be lying to me right now. Well I am your best friend, I should know when you're lying, especially to me, should know it hurts when you do that, lie to me."

She's right, Robin thought sullenly, I should have told her how I feel a long time ago, but I was afraid. Robin stopped where the path & sand met; silently his eyes scanned the beach for the ruby haired girl. There she sat on some rocks her back to him; he walked toward her but stopped when he saw the tears sliding silently down her angelic face. Gathering his courage & he sat down beside her, she stiffened.

"Yes," she asked him, her voice raw & scratchy.

"Star you're right."

"About what?"

"When you said I was lying about us being just friends."

"But why? Why would you lie to me?"

"I didn't want our…relationship to be awkward because it's really important to me."

"I do not understand, why does it mean so much to you?"

"Because I I…I love you."

"Robin, I love you to." Hesitantly Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire & she let her head rest on his chest.

"Robin the reason I wanted to come here was because I wanted to tell you some stuff about me," Star whispered a bit scared.

"Ok," Robin replied, " but can I ask why?"

"Yes, because if there is going to be any kind of relationship I do not want to have secrets that could tear us apart."

"Ok."

"When I was 7 years old I was sent to my Aunt Liland'r & Uncle Troy 's court on the planet Lyandus. Upon my arrival I noticed their chief advisor, Midas, staring at me with a strange look in his eye. What I did not know was that Midas was from Centurion, a planet that had tried to take over Tameran & had failed miserably. The war made their planet one of the poorest in the galaxy, therefore Midas saw a way to take revenge upon Tameran: torture & kill the crown princess. I had always felt hostility from Midas but brushed it aside as paranoia. The day I was to leave I was captured & taken off the ship, for the next 6 days I was to be tortured by the horrible man; until my Aunt Liland'r rescued me & ordered Midas to be executed. On the first two days I was left alone & starved. The third day he used The Claws," Starfire shuddered.

"Star, what are The Claws," Robin asked when he noticed her shudder.

"They are the worst of all torture devices used on prisoners. It is so horrible it is used only on prisoners sent to death, because eventually it would bring it," Star's voice cracked & she began to sob. Robin just held her, silently comforting her.

Finding her voice she talked between sobs, "They hurt so bad Robin, I…I do not know how I survived it, but the only thing I thought of the whole time was the peace of death."

"It's ok Star its ok." Starfire turned, facing Robin & clutched him fiercely.

"No! I…I need you to understand. I did not hope for death…I yearned for its embrace…I wanted it so bad I tried to strangle myself with my chains, but he caught me."

"Star, look at me. I know what that is like I've been there but I didn't let go because there was someone I wanted to be with. You," he said quietly searching her eyes. Star's sobs quieted, she became still & took a breath; to continue her tale.

"After Liland'r rescued me, I was taken home immediately & treated for all my wounds," star whispered, "all traces of my imprisonment vanished except in my mind & one scar."

She took off her shirt to reveal a bikini underneath, slowly turning her back to Robin; she lifted her hair. And sure enough there was a dark red gash below the base of her neck, between her shoulder blades. Hesitantly Robin ran his finger against it, careful not to press against it.

"Does it hurt," he whispered.

"Not really sometimes it stings," she whispered back. Robin put his hand on Starfire's cheek & searched her eyes.

He sighed, "Star? Do you…uh remember when I was Slade's…apprentice?"

"Yes, it was a sad time in the tower."

"Well, Slade he…enjoyed my pain or something…I don't know he was a sick man. Anyways he decided to take up whipping me. So after I would do whatever…job he sent me on he would beat me into a bloody piece of crap every night, Star, every frickin' night." Robin's voice cracked.

"Robin," Star said alarmed, "you can stop if you want…"

"No I'm okay. He would usually beat me till I was unconscious or he got bored I don't know. Those days were the worst of my life except for maybe when you almost married that green blob for your planet.

"Well it not like I wanted to marry the skleerch, my sister deceived me. I am most you grateful you crashed the wedding or I would not be here with you."

"Star the only thing that kept me fighting was you. I knew if I continued to fight back I'd get to see you …eventually. Uh so after two weeks of Slade's treatment I escaped & fled."

"Wait but you were gone for 4 weeks. Where did you go?"

"I… came here & stayed with…Lady Elise." Star stiffened, pulled away from Robin & slapped him.

"Why Robin? Why would you not come home to us, your family…to me?" Robin was silent for a moment, his face stinging.

"Because I… didn't want you to see me like that, & there was no way I was going to take a chance with our friendship because I was hurt."

"Robin don't you ever think that again & never do that to me again. When you were Slade's apprentice & you stole, I at least knew you weren't…dead. But when you stopped showing up, I thought Slade had finally done it…killed you. For two weeks I couldn't live with it I almost…killed myself. It was so hard, but Raven stopped me, she was there for me when…you weren't." Star shifted her gaze to the ocean

"Star I'm sorry, you're right. I should have looked at it from your point of view. I know it's a lame excuse & all but I never thought you would…assume that. Honest." Robin placed both hands on her face & shifted her so she faced him, but her eyes focused elsewhere.

"Star look at me…please," he asked. Slowly her eyes focused on his face.

"I'm sorry I put you through that, I didn't mean to. I promise from now on I will always be with you even when I'm not physically next to you."

"I believe you."

"Thank you."Robin caught in the moment kissed Star on the lips softly.

"I want to give you this to you so you know I mean it." Robin pulled out a silver chain necklace, it had a silver heart pendant & encased in the heart was a jade green gem & a blue gem. Starfire was speechless.

"Uh…I was going to give it to you at the day but gizmo attacked. The green gem is for the color of your eyes & a blue gem that's the color of my eyes," he said a bit nervous.

"Oh Robin, its perfect," she exclaimed, "It will remind me always of you."


End file.
